Veronica Huntley
Summary goes here! Abilities Inhuman Strength Inhuman Speed Heightened Olfactory System Heightened Hearing Nocturnal Vision Biological Profile Appearance Human Form: A very petite woman with curves in all the right places. She has no problem filling out her clothes, thanks to a good gene pool. Her hair, the color of crow's feathers lay in large curls down the length of her back and other, shorter wisp frame an oval shaped face. Such dark locks are a mighty contrast when compared to the unnatural arctic color of her eyes. A blue so pure that in certain lighting some would consider it white. Those oculars, framed in thick, dark lashes have a definite almond shaped. Eyes considered too innocent for a woman so fallen. Her complexion, darkened from days spent in the sun, is dotted with minimal amount of freckles. Werewolf Form: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? You should be. To be a woman so small, Ronnie's darker side is rather...large. Once a month she towers over most men and even out weights them by a good hundred or so pounds. During the painful process, her skin is replaced by fur, the same sable shade as her hair and thick enough to counter most attacking blows. Bones break in half and shift, muscles rip and tendons tear, allowing her body the extra room for new bone, muscle and tendon. By the time the process is complete, she stands at 6' 6” and weights approximately 310lbs. Adorning her hands and feet are claws as sharp as an eagles talons and her teeth, rows of serrated, jagged canines, strong enough to rip through the toughest hide. Personal Belongings Personality Ronnie is a rather jaded individual. Blinded by the monetary gain that stripping and drug dealing/trafficking has brought to her and glorying in the freedom that it gives to her. She is a keeper of secrets, her own and others, though she is mistrustful towards anyone she is unfamiliar with. She is an arrogant creature and very manipulative; good at telling others what they want to hear while meaning or doing the complete opposite. When meeting someone new for the first time, Ronnie has a tendency to see that person (male or female) as a dollar sign; this could be for the money he/she can give her out of pocket or how much he/she can make by working for her. History Time Line May 7, 2013 Stop and Stare (s) May 9, 2013 Claws and Affect (s) May 17, 2013 We All Bleed, Don't We? (s) May 27, 2013 Full Moon Night (s) July 2, 2013 Here We Go Again (s) August 26, 2013 Amateur Night (c /exit Ronnie) Ocotober 1, 2013 Boredom brings out the best in us all, right? (s) Ocotober 18, 2013 Bad Moon Rising (s) November 16, 2013 Beating The Competition © December 13, 2013 Beware The Howl Under The Full Moon © March 16, 2014 Play A Game For Me, I Want To See (c / thread continued) March 16, 2014 Show Me The Money © May 17, 2014 She Licked Me Like a Lollypop (ip) May 31, 2014 Two For The Price Of One (ip) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Infected Category:Werecreatures